The presence of three dimensional (3D) imaging and virtual reality systems in today's world is becoming more and more common. In some cases, the imaging system or virtual reality system may be configured to allow a user to interact with the physical world or environmental in a meaningful manner including determining object pose or position/orientation with respect to the user. Conventional systems, typically rely on multiple external imaging devices positioned in the environment of the user to triangulate the pose and identify the object. Unfortunately, use of the external imaging devices restricts the user to a predefined area or space.